Web of Lies
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: Vampire DiariesEveryone seems to finally be happy in Fells Church but is that the case? Who is keeping secrets from whom and what risks well be taken? Inc all our fav characters and the two sexiest vampires of the series. Please r&r better than sounds, re


**Please read this b4 reading the fic: **This fic is rated R for a reason, so if you are not old enough please be do the right thing and click back. It has sex scenes and those relating to a sexual nature (I sound like one of those movie reels! Lol). Also there may be some slash (male/male love) – haven't decided yet but is a deff possibility. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read this. U have been warned…ppl who do wish to read (U KNOW U WANT TO! ;)) please review at the end and let me know if I should continue or not.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way, shape or form own the Vampire Diaries. They belong to the genius that is L.J.Smith. Damn if only that Salvatore's were real! They are so yum!

**Summary:** Everyone seems to finally be happy in Fells Church but is that the case? Who is keeping secrets from whom and what risks well be taken? Inc all our fav characters and the two sexiest vampires of the series. Please r&r

**Context: **Set quite some years after.

It had been a few years since Elena had pulled a Lazarus on them all and the citizens of Fells Church had forgot that she had died. Bonnie and Meredith had managed to come up with some story as to why she disappeared and Caroline had backed them up. Damon nearly smacked himself in the head – were mortals really that stupid? He couldn't even remember anymore, and if his little brother could be that dense he supposed it was possible.

Up till the point Katherine had played her little "game" Damon's policy on mortals had been to fuck and feed, but now, it was a little bit harder and his views were changing – he didn't like it. Mortals were bad, mortals were scum! They were like a virus, multiplying and infecting the world around them. At least vampires killed to survive, granted they could live on animals but if humans could kill those weaker than themselves, then wasn't it his right to do the same? They would only be half living. Besides, mortals died and you couldn't go around acting like one, they'd surely begin to notice – you know the subtle differences of oh not ageing and have a total lack of a reflection! Let's not forget the no food diet.

The whole vampire existence was something completely different and alien to that of the mortal world too. Sexuality was fluid and since there was forever to do anything they ran at a different pace and could actually enjoy "life". Damon had fully dived head first into this philosophy when Katherine had "died", had enjoyed many partners of both sexes and the spilling and innocent blood countless of times. His little brother had not since he was "Straight to the core" as someone had described him – meaning that human labels were still prominent in his mind even after all these years.

Stefan had simply lost his marbles! He was clinging onto the remnants of the tapestry that was human life and sooner or later the strings would snap. Humanity would infect her, with each second and she would eventually slip through his hands like sand. Alaric and Meredith had the right idea, stick with your kind, but Bonnie…Bonnie was another story altogether. She was winsome in the beginning but had proven herself strong and courageous in a time of great need when Damon had let his tough guy exterior drop for a fraction of a second. Damon smiled, that day he'd actually called his brother Stefan and had seen Elena naked! NAKED! Klaus coming back really did do him a favour!

Damon's thoughts drifted back to Bonnie. He respected her in the way that she was developing her skills as a witch (though he would never tell her this) but didn't like that fact that she was with the all-American dream personified in the human form that was Matt Honeycutt. Yep it was true, Bonnie and Matt were an item. It seemed that when Matt found that he couldn't have Elena he had moved onto the next girl which unfortunately had been Bonnie. _Bonnie_ he thought. She was not skinny and wraith like her female counterparts but voluptuous and buxom. Each curve and arch, a celebration or her sex, blossoming into inviting folds of mystery and fertility. She had a head of flame red curls which matched her feisty and fiery personality. Damon smiled for a second and then turned his head slightly, "Are you going to say hello or just stare at my gorgeous figure _little brother_"

Stefan arched an eyebrow. He shouldn't have been surprised that his brother knew he was there or that he had resumed to calling him the scornful title of, little brother but he was surprised. _He's got a heart of gold underneath it all_ he reminded himself.

"I would count on it" within a blink of an eye Damon had pinned Stefan against the nearest tree with his hand at his throat, "I could drain you dry in a heartbeat, or he grinned mischievously fuck you hard and fast right now"

Stefan laughed nervously and rolled his eyes, "Damon please lets not start being friendly to each other now!"

Damon took a step back and resumed his natural stance which was the only thing that remained from his days of being part of the nobility. "I see you've been working on bantering. I would be impressed if it wasn't so sad. So why are you here anyway – not that I don't enjoy the time that we have together."

"Last time I checked Damon it was a public place. Anyway I should be asking _you_ that question. Everyone knows that you hate it here so why don't you just take that positive attitude with you and go the hell away."

Damon internally winced but his exterior appeared nonchalant. "Don't spare my feelings little brother Stefan snorted at that but I'm here because the citizens of Fells Church seem so delightful" he finished by licking his lips which caused Stefan to clench his fists, "Temper temper! Tut, tut, can't be having that can we. Must play nice for the little woman."

"Leave Elena alone! I swear if you so much as-"

Damon cut in quick, his voice lowered, "You'll what little brother? What, no answer? Didn't think so. Well mush dash, things to do, people to eat and people to _do_"

Stefan scoffed, "Ever the hedonist Damon! I mean does your libido ever die?"

Damon grinned mischievously for the second time, "Care to find out?" and with that he disappeared in a flurry of wings leaving a very disturbed Stefan.

1234

Bonnie tired her hair into a bun as she listened for about the fifteenth time about how Matt had brought the team to victory, adding the necessary "really?", "ah ha" and excited words like "NO WAY!" when required of her. Lifting her hand to the boys blonde hair she ran her fingers through it and found herself imagining it jet black.

"Eh…Bonnie? What are ya doing?"

Snapping back to reality she pulled him into a deep kiss but found herself feeling…nothing. There was no spark like there had been in the beginning. She'd changed since the _event_ as everyone now referred to it but no one could accept that. Least of all Matt. She knew he found it uncomfortable when she practiced her new found faith in witch craft or when she talked about vampires.

"Wow, what brought that on?"

For the second time she was snapped back to reality, "I just think that the big star player needs his reward" she winked.

Matt licked his lips and moved quickly, ripping his clothes at break-neck speed along with Bonnie's. He quickly had her on her back and was going at it like there was no tomorrow with spasms running through his body and moaning all the way.

Bonnie was bored. She'd _never_ had an orgasm with him and she doubt that she ever would. It's not that she didn't think he was hot (the guy had a body to die for) it was that they just didn't connect on a deeper level. She wanted someone who accepted her for who she was all the way and someone who was slightly dangerous. _Damon_ she thought inwardly. Suddenly she could feel this pressure building inside her and began grinding against Matt. Throwing him off of her she took control and thought of nothing but that dark, enigmatic, slightly sadistic but always caring vampire – Damon – the walking contradiction. With one final shudder she rolled off of Matt and sighed.

"Bonnie you were fucking amazing"

She smiled, "Yeah and so was you" 'Damon' she added inwardly.

1234

"You've NEVER?"

"Nope. Nada. Zilch…Well not until last night." Bonnie was regaling her two closest friends with her sex life.

Meredith cocked an eyebrow, "What did he do different?"

Bonnie blushed, "I thought about Damon…LOOK before you yell at me I have a right to defend myself. Matt just doesn't understand but Damon…he just seems to get me."

Elena's eye's widened, "I know he helped us and everything but he's a Don Juan, salacious and a libertine! He just looks out for number one"

Bonnie crossed her arms. They all still thought that she was made of glass and needed protecting, "Elena all those words basically mean the same thing. Don't tell me what he is like! I saw him let his guard down to help Stefan – none of you saw the dedication and love in his eyes. I just think that he's too scared to let anyone close. Plus because he is totally sex driven it's helped me to give Matt the best night of his life and to date, mine!"

Meredith and Elena looked a little shocked; the old Bonnie had never done that. She was always mild mannered…but now… It was Meredith who broke the silence, "Hey what ever works for you, but I feel that if you two don't gel well together that you should tell him before he does any grand gestures like she held out her finger that"

"OH MY DAYS MEREDITH! Mount Kilimanjaro is a mole hill compared to that! I'm so happy for you, when did Alaric propose?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

Meredith blushed but managed to keep her stance, "Oh, on the weekend, but I had to tell the parents first. At first they weren't too happy, I mean I'm only 20, but then when I explained that it'll be a long engagement they warmed up to the idea."

"We better be bridesmaid's girl!" Elena demanded

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh and later Bonnie, I'll let you climb it". She smiled looking at the ring

All three girls began laughing and talking incessantly about weddings, babies, relationships and all the things girls talk about long into the night.

1234

Damon moaned, the last tremor running through him before sucking on the life force. Getting up, he looked at the girl in the bed and whispered a few words. In the morning she'd remember that she'd had an unbelievably fantastic orgasmic experience but that the guy was a loser and it had only been a one night stand. Going to the shower he turned the tap on and let the water beat down on him, washing the smell of the mortal off and his own sweat.

Getting out he got dressed and faced the mirror and laughed, "So glad I can't see myself right now" he whispered then flew away to the nearest bar to repeat the cycle.

1234

As Damon sat in one of the bars (just a little outside of Fells Church, far enough so no one could recognised him) he looked around the place. It was full of mortals – naturally – who were all as pathetic and lonely as the last. Each looking in hope for some entertainment or to drain their sorrows. _"Bingo"_ He had spotted victim number two. A city slicker with a firm arse, _"Something to keep me entertained"_ he mused. As he was about to cross the room the door opened and two very powerful presences could be felt, turning slightly he groaned, "Well, well, well. What rock did you two crawl out of?"

"Piacevole per vederli anche" (In English reads, nice to see you too. Sorry if translation is wrong, got it off http:world. using the translation.)

The voice was dark but edged with humour as though trying to cover a smile. Damon smirked, it was nice to hear his native tongue again, lately all he could hear was the American dialect and it annoyed him slightly. "Ilario Vito and Novella Santo, what brings you to this dismal part of the world?"

Novella stepped forward, her face dangerously close to his, "How many times must I tell you that it's Lars and Nova. We _hate_ those names as much as we hate those who gave them to us!"

"Really…I forgot. Doesn't time fly when you're undead!"

Nova took a step back and Damon purred. "You seem to have gotten more wanton as the centuries have rolled on!" Nova had ice blonde hair and cerulean eyes which made a powerful contrast. She was dressed in seductive lace bust corset which was jet black and velvet. To accompany that she was wearing black leather trousers – basically looked dangerous, lethal and sexy as hell!

Lars had a style that was a lot similar to that of Damon's except that it involved a lot of leather – the kind that had to be peeled off. Lars had body to rival that of Damon's too. He had rock hard abs, the jaw line to die for and teal-grey eyes. His hair always looked wind swept and was a deep russet. Lars pouted, "What about me sugar? You're gonna hurt my feelings?" Moving closer to Damon he grabbed his waist, "And you wouldn't wanna do that since last time was so much fun?" at the he cocked an eyebrow.

Damon breathed heavily. It had been ages since he's seen these two and they were about as sordid as most people believe him to be – ah how he missed them. Looking around he noticed that they were attracting a lot of unneeded attention and that his city slicker had fucked off some where. "You've made me miss my dinner. Oh well, we'd better get out of here before the occupants practically wet themselves with pleasure over _Nova's_ dominatrix get up."

Nova clapped her hands, "I knew you'd like it" and with that the three vampires walked out of the bar.

"So why are you lot here anyway?"

"Basically we were bored and the others, you know Marcia, Giovanni and Kieran got themselves killed. The rest are off somewhere doing want vampires do best – waste time, get high, fucking and feeding."

"Lars, you didn't answer my question. Fine you were bored but why here and why now? Don't get me wrong, I've know you since I was human and had the pleasure of meeting your father-"

Lars growled at that, "DON'T mention that parasite to me ever again! I'm amazed that my mother lasted so long and that my arse hole isn't the size of a clown's pocket. You know he drove Neema to suicide! Still he isn't so calm and in control now…" and with that a cruel smile played on his lips. Both Damon and Nova joined in with the laugher. As soon as Lars had been reborn (as he liked to put) he had given his father to some "friends" who had just gotten out of jail so that he could endure the same pleasure he had bestowed on his son, daughter and wife over and over and over again. Finally he had turned the man into a vampire, locked him in a coffin and left him there to starve so that the burning desire turned him mad. Whether or not he was still alive, Lars didn't know or really seem to care.

"We're here because we missed ya man! No one has lived up to your reputation" Nova traced a hand up his leg but not quite to his crotch, "and as Lars said we were bored and thought you could spice things up again."

Lars pulled the woman back and began to caress her neck while his other hand groped her chest. "Come on Damon let's have one of our all nighters."

With that he turned into a crow and led the other two off into the distance to the Flower's residence. He just prayed that Stefan would be playing house with Elena because this was not a night in which he wanted to be interrupted


End file.
